


Bohaterowie

by Kirke_Hellsing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirke_Hellsing/pseuds/Kirke_Hellsing
Summary: Wojna się zakończyła, Voldemort został pokonany przez Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Życie po ostatecznej bitwie nie wygląda niestety tak kolorowo, jak by się mogło wydawać. Czyli krótka historia o dwójce bohaterów, którzy powinni byli umrzeć.





	1. Selena Jones + Ucieczka

**Author's Note:**

> Informacje odnośnie zapisywania i publikacji:
> 
> Wszystkie prawa odnośnie Harry'ego Pottera należą do szanownej Pani Rowling i Warner Bros.  
> Moje opowiadania są ogólnodostępne na , wattpad oraz archiveofourown i nie czerpię z nich żadnych korzyści finansowych.  
> Wersję pdf można pobrać z mojego chomiczka: /kirke-hellsing/ (Moje opowiadania, hasło: snape4ever). :)  
> Dokument pdf w takim stanie jakim go udostępniam można publikować i wysyłać bez ograniczeń.  
> Szanujcie autorów, nie kopiujcie i nie plagiatujcie tekstów!

„Heroes aren't meant to survive

So much harder to love when alive"

(Mika „Heroes")

Prolog — Selena Jones

Chłód Azkabanu wnikał przez skórę aż do kości, powodując ciarki i nieprzyjemne skurcze w okolicach łopatek. Każdy niewinny człowiek, idąc ciemnym korytarzem, odczuwał dokładnie to samo. Być może była to sprawka dementorów, czających się na wyższych piętrach więzienia, a może sam klimat budynku wpływał na podświadomość, zarażał strachem skazańców…

Już z daleka słychać było stukanie kobiecych obcasów. Ochroniarz Dave Marcus, trzydziestoletni dotychczas bezrobotny mag, wyprostował się na widok długonogiej, czarnowłosej piękności. Poprawił swoją rudawą brodę i odchrząknął głośno, chcąc skupić na sobie uwagę. Kobieta odwróciła się, odgarniając delikatnie pofalowane kosmki i spojrzała na Dave'a zza uroczych, jego zdaniem, okrągłych okularów.

— Co taka zjawiskowa kobieta robi w tak ponurym miejscu? — zapytał, uśmiechając się, obnażając przy tym swoje żółto-czarne zęby. Kobieta wzdrygnęła się lekko, widząc „uwodzicielską" minę mężczyzny i przełknęła ślinę.

— Selena Jones. Jestem adwokatem Severusa Snape'a. Chciałabym się zobaczyć z moim klientem.

— Snape'a? Nie wiedziałem, że tego zapyziałego śmierciożercę stać na jakiegoś adwokata — zaśmiał się bardziej do siebie Dave. Gdy jednak dostrzegł gniewne spojrzenie Seleny, zamilkł i wygrzebał ze swojej wielkiej szuflady metalowy klucz z numerem celi 342. — Proszę. Zanim jednak pójdziesz, poproś jednego z aurorów, aby cię tam doprowadził. Te korytarze bywają… niebezpieczne.

— Oczywiście — odparła Jones, zabierając z dłoni Dave'a klucz, po czym skierowała się w stronę biura aurorów.

— Jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu, pani Jones. Cela 342 jest na 34 piętrze, proszę się czegoś chwycić — oznajmił auror, po czym chwycił ogromną, żelazną dźwignię. Winda z zawrotną prędkością wystrzeliła do góry, zatrzymując się na wskazanym przez mężczyznę piętrze.

Podeszli w ciszy do celi Severusa Snape'a. Selena włożyła do dziury klucz od Dave'a i przekręciła go trzykrotnie, tak, jak poinstruował ją wcześniej auror. Drzwi zaskrzypiały głośno, gdy pchnęła je do przodu. Spojrzała niepewnie na stojącego obok mężczyznę.

— Spokojnie, wszyscy więźniowie mają tłumione umiejętności magiczne dzięki specjalnym barierom. Rozumiem, że chce pani w spokoju porozmawiać z klientem. Daję wam godzinę. W razie problemów czekam w biurze na końcu tego korytarza.

Selena skinęła głową i weszła do pomieszczenia, zostawiając za sobą lekko uchylone drzwi.

W celi było ciemno i chłodno. O dziwo nie poczuła zapachu potu czy innych, jeszcze mniej przyjemnych, rzeczy. Zapewne w przeciwieństwie do mugolskich więzień, w Azkabanie dbano o higienę jego „mieszkańców".

— Kim jesteś? — usłyszała z kąta i natychmiast zapaliła, bez słowa i bez różdżki, najbliższą pochodnię. Jej twarz rozjaśniła się w płomieniach, ukazując delikatne rysy.

— Oficjalnie? — zapytała ironicznie, podchodząc bliżej do czarodzieja. Spodziewała się ujrzeć złamanego człowieka w łachmanach, jednak jak widać, Mistrz Eliksirów nie spędził w Azkabanie wystarczająco dużo czasu, by pozbyć się własnej godności. Miał na sobie proste, czarne szaty i wydawał się w pełni władz umysłowych. — Selena Jones, twój adwokat.

Snape spojrzał na nią krzywo, mierząc z góry do dołu. Ubrana była w wąską spódnicę, jasną koszulę i żakiet. W dłoniach trzymała notatnik.

— A nieoficjalnie? — zapytał zniecierpliwiony, unosząc jedną z czarnych brwi.

Pełne, różowe usta wygięły się w przebiegłym uśmiechu. Ten wygląd, ten strój… Wszystko to sprawiało, że czuła się pewniej. A może po prostu nie była już tym małym, zalęknionym dzieckiem…

— No, no. Dawniej wydawałeś się bystrzejszy… Profesorze — przy ostatnim słowie zniżyła głos i pochyliła się w stronę Snape'a. Z jej twarzy nie znikał uśmiech. Severus coraz bardziej się irytował… Jej uroda była mu obojętna.

— Jeśli próbujesz mnie oczarować, możesz już przestać. Żadne cycki nie zrobią na mnie wrażenia — odparł bezpośrednio, z satysfakcją obserwując, jak Selena prostuje się, wyraźnie zmieszana i poprawia nerwowo swoje okulary.

— Nie mamy wiele czasu. Przejdźmy do konkretów — powiedziała, otwierając swój notes.

— Chcę wiedzieć, kim jesteś! — przerwał jej Snape, odchodząc od ściany i chwytając kobietę za koszulę. — Jeśli to jakiś żart…

— Przyszłam tu, by ci pomóc. Na wyjaśnienia będzie jeszcze czas. Chcesz stąd wyjść?

— Tak… — powiedział tym razem spokojniej, zniżając głowę i puszczając Selenę. Mimo wszystko te dwa tygodnie więzienia dały mu się we znaki. Chociaż nie nawiedził go jeszcze dementor, sama ich obecność i małe, ciasne pomieszczenie, rujnowały jego psychikę. — Tak, chcę stąd wyjść. Jak zamierzasz tego dokonać?

— To proste. Zabiję cię.

„I wish there was a way

To give you a hand to hold

Cause you don't have to die in your glory

To die to never grow old"

Część I — Ucieczka

— Chcesz… Mnie zabić? — zapytał zaskoczony. O dziwo na jego twarzy nie widać było przerażenia.

— Tylko oficjalnie — powiedziała Selena, wyciągając z notesu stary pergamin i małą, szmacianą lalkę. Skierowała jedną ze swoich dłoni w jej stronę i zaczęła inkantację, przemieniając zabawkę w Snape'a. Czarodziej uniósł brwi ze zdumienia, przyglądając się wiernej kopii samego siebie.

— Imponujące — skomentował, dotykając jednego z chłodnych policzków lalki. — Chcesz upozorować samobójstwo?

— Lepiej. Zabójstwo. — Mówiąc to, wyjęła z kieszeni sztylet i bez wahania wbiła go w pierś fałszywego Snape'a. Z rany zaczęła wyciekać stróżka krwi, wnikając w czarną szatę, identyczną, jaką obecnie miał na sobie Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Nie wykryją, że to podstęp?

— Pomyśl — westchnęła, odgarniając kosmyk z twarzy. — Kto się przejmie śmiercią skazańca? Skupią się na ściganiu Seleny Jones. Szkoda tylko, że ona nie istnieje.

— Muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem, panno…

— Dobra próba, ale nie złapię się na to. Porozmawiamy potem. Niemniej… To chyba pierwszy komplement dla mnie jaki wyszedł z twoich ust — zaśmiała się, idąc w stronę drzwi. Wychyliła się i, nie widząc nikogo na korytarzu, dała sygnał Snape'owi do wyjścia.

Przeszli po cichu do windy. Selena rzuciła czar kryjący na Snape'a i weszła do biura aurorów, udając zdenerwowaną.

— Dostałam pilną informację z mojego biura, moja córka miała wypadek, dokończymy to spotkanie później. Bardzo proszę o odprowadzenie mnie do drzwi.

Młody auror, najwyraźniej rozbudzony z delikatnej drzemki, wstał szybko i pobiegł z nią do windy. Selena drżącymi dłońmi odgarniała włosy, zmuszając się do uronienia kilku łez.

— Jeśli jej się coś stanie… — powiedziała łamiącym się głosem. Poczuła dłoń na swoim ramieniu i uśmiechnęła się wewnętrznie, nie wierząc w taką naiwność aurora.

— Spokojnie, proszę skorzystać z naszego pola aportacji, zrobimy dla pani wyjątek.

— Nawet pan nie wie, jaka jestem wdzięczna. — Aby to podkreślić, przybliżyła się do mężczyzny, uśmiechając nieśmiało. — To wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Snape wywrócił oczami, mając ogromną ochotę skomentować tę żałosną grę kobiety, ale wiedział, że młody, heteroseksualny mężczyzna zawsze się na to złapie. Jakie to… przykre.

Dotarli na parter i przeszli do pola aportacji, mijając zaciekawione spojrzenie ochroniarza Dave'a. Snape trzymał się blisko Seleny, wiedząc, że będzie miał tylko chwilę na to, by chwycić jej rękę i zniknąć. Wszystko działo się jak w zwolnionym tempie. Selena weszła do pola, spojrzała w jego stronę i dała sygnał do aportacji. Chwilę później Snape poczuł, że opuszcza bariery Azkabanu i odzyskuje władzę nad swoją magią. Po sekundzie — zniknęli.

Auror patrzył się jeszcze chwilę w miejsce, z którego zniknęła kobieta. Po chwili, jakby odzyskawszy zdrowy rozsądek, rozejrzał się i podbiegł do Dave'a.

— Zaraz. Czy Selena Jones oddawała klucz do celi?

— N-nie… Myślałem, że oddała go tobie.

Kilka minut później znaleziono ciało Severusa Snape'a i w Azkabanie rozbrzmiał alarm.

— Wydajcie list gończy za Seleną Jones! — krzyknął starszy auror, patrząc karcąco na dwóch idiotów, którzy dali się oczarować młodej kobiecie.

Wylądowali na słonecznej polanie. Na szczęście żadne z nich się nie rozszczepiło. Snape potarł obolały nadgarstek i usiadł na trawie, obserwując swoją wybawicielkę. Z delikatnym rozbawieniem obserwował, jak Selena przeklina pod nosem i ściąga ze stóp buty na obcasach, rzucając je przed siebie z nienawiścią.

— Nigdy, kurwa, więcej — powiedziała, dopiero teraz dostrzegając na sobie wzrok mężczyzny. — Ani. Słowa.

Snape obserwował chwilę, jak kobieta transformuje swoje ubrania na zdecydowanie bardziej sportowe. Sposób jej zachowania, to jak obecnie siedziała… Zwęził podejrzliwie oczy i podszedł bliżej.

— Nie jesteś kobietą — odparł, chwytając Selenę za rękę. — Kim jesteś?

— Spokojnie! — Wyrwała się z uścisku i wstała, otrzepując bluzkę. — Po co te nerwy? Może trochę wdzięczności? Właśnie ktoś uratował ci tyłek, a ty rzucasz się od razu i jesteś chamskim sobą? Zasługuję na trochę więcej, wiesz?

— Może jednak myliłem się, co do twojej płci — mruknął pod nosem, rozglądając się. — Niemniej albo powiesz mi, kim jesteś, albo tutaj nasze drogi się rozchodzą. Nie mam zamiaru robić z siebie kretyna.

Kobieta westchnęła i pokręciła głową. Nie tak miało to wszystko wyglądać. Wyciągnęła dwie różdżki. Swoją i…

— Masz. Tylko jak się dowiesz, nie zabijaj mnie. Proszę?

Snape zaskoczony wziął swoją różdżkę, czując, jak ulga rozpływa się po jego ciele, wiedząc, że nie jest już bezbronny. Westchnął, spodziewając się, że szykuje się dłuższa opowieść, więc chwycił kobietę za ramię i aportował ich do jednej z kryjówek Albusa.

Selena nie była przygotowana na teleportację, więc upadła na ziemię i spojrzała z wyrzutem na czarodzieja.

— Jeśli już mamy porozmawiać, chcę się napić.

Siedzieli w małym, przytulnym salonie, przy palącym się od kilku minut kominku. Każde z nich trzymało w dłoni szklankę wypełnioną lodem i whisky.

— Działanie eliksiru powinno zakończyć się za około pół godziny. To nie jest Eliksir Wielosokowy. Wykorzystałem Eliksir Płci, mając pewność, że nigdy nie znajdą osoby podejrzanej o morderstwo. — Zaczął, patrząc w skaczące na drewnie płomienie. — Zanim jednak powiem, kim jestem, chcę, byś wiedział jedno. Dorosłem. Przez jakiś czas nie było mnie w Europie, zrozumiałem wiele rzeczy. Gdy dowiedziałem się, że jedna z nielicznych osób, które przeżyły ostatnią bitwę i pomogły ją wygrać, siedzi w Azkabanie… — Snape dostrzegł, jak blade palce zaciskają się na szklance. — Kurwa, nie wierzę w to. Narażamy się, robimy wszystko, by ich ratować, a ci idioci w strachu, w niewiedzy próbują kontrolować nasze życie i decydować o tym, co jest słuszne! — Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał w końcu na mężczyznę. — Zapewne gdzieś w głowie już znasz odpowiedź na pytanie kim jestem, ale ci to ułatwię...

Drobne dłonie sięgnęły i odchyliły czarne kosmyki z czoła, ukazując bladą bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Snape wstał gwałtownie, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Co ty tu, kurwa, robisz, Potter? — warknął wściekle. — Całe Ministerstwo cię goni, chcą cię zamknąć w klatce i nigdy nie wypuścić, a ty… Włamujesz się do Azkabanu? Doszczętnie ci odbiło?

— Mógłbyś okazać trochę…

— Czego? Wdzięczności? Nie po to ratowałem twój nieszczęsny tyłek tyle lat, byś teraz rzucał się w ogień jak kompletny idiota!

— A może chciałem się rzucić w ogień, co?! — wrzasnął, wstając i rzucając oczami błyskawice w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów. Dawno nikt go tak nie wyprowadził z równowagi, jak ten niewdzięczny, bezczelny człowiek. — Przez dwa lata siedziałem w ukryciu jak jakiś przestępca, myśląc o Hermionie, o McGonagall, o Ginny. O wszystkich, którzy zginęli w imię dobra. O wszystkich, których nie mogłem uratować. Gdy usłyszałem, że ktoś, kto przeżył podobne piekło co ja, jest traktowany gorzej niż śmieć, nie mogłem po prostu siedzieć i się chować. Rozumiesz? Nie przeżyłbym myśli, że zawiodę kolejną osobę!

Harry trząsł się. Opadł na krzesło, patrząc na swoje dłonie, które chociaż czyste, wciąż pamiętały ślady krwi i sadzy. Od dwóch lat mieszkał w Nowym Jorku, ledwo wiążąc koniec z końcem, mając na koncie tylko garść pieniędzy, które udało mu się wygrzebać z Gringotta, zanim Ministerstwo wszystko zablokowało. Dręczyły go koszmary, nie miał z kim porozmawiać o nich. Żył jak cień człowieka. Po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy mógł wyrzucić z siebie całą tę gorycz i żal.

— Nie liczę, że zapomnisz nagle o wszystkich urazach i mnie polubisz, ale zrozum — tkwimy w tym razem. Nie trzeba być byłym śmierciożercą, by stać się wrogiem publicznym numer jeden. Ty przynajmniej teraz masz czyste konto — teoretycznie nie istniejesz.

— Potter…

— Nie, czekaj. Wiem, że spodziewasz się jakichś głupot z mojej strony, ale jestem już ponadto. Nie chcę wracać do tego, co było w szkole. Mam dwadzieścia cztery lata, nie dwanaście.

Chwilę potem ręce Harry'ego zaczęły drżeć. Jego włosy zaczęły się skracać i po minucie Snape widział przed sobą nieco starszego Pottera, niż pamiętał. Był szczupły, lekko umięśniony, miał bardziej kanciastą szczękę i lekki zarost. Zdecydowanie w tej twarzy nie było już twarzy dziecka.

— To była długa noc — westchnął Snape, dopijając whisky. — Proponuję odłożyć resztę rozmowy na jutro. W końcu nigdzie nam się nie spieszy, a ja chcę pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu, położyć się na normalnym materacu.

— Tylko… — Harry odchrząknął cicho. — Tylko nie znikaj z rana, jak będę spał.

— Potter, Potter — zaśmiał się mężczyzna, kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową. — To moja kryjówka. Prędzej cię wyrzucę, niż ucieknę.

Zanim drzwi od sypialni zamknęły się za Mistrzem Eliksirów, Harry usłyszał ciche „dziękuję".

Uśmiechnął się.


	2. Rozmowa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wojna się zakończyła, Voldemort został pokonany przez Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Życie po ostatecznej bitwie nie wygląda niestety tak kolorowo, jak by się mogło wydawać. Czyli krótka historia o dwójce bohaterów, którzy powinni byli umrzeć.

Część II - Rozmowa

„The kids in the hundreds tomorrow

Will march through the door

They're fighting someone else's war"

Przez to wszystko zapomniał zapytać Snape'a, gdzie ma spać. Z góry jednak założył, że do jego dyspozycji pozostał jedyny otwarty, a co za tym idzie nie zajęty przez mężczyznę, niewielki, ale przytulny pokój. Barwy przypominały mu pokój wspólny Gryffindoru, co budziło w nim mieszane uczucia. Podszedł do ogromnego łoża i przesunął ręką po miękkiej, czerwonej pościeli. Nie chciał przyznać tego przed Snape'em, jednak też przez długi czas nie spał na niczym komfortowym. Dopiero kilka tygodni temu udało mu się, znaleźć sposób na używanie magii bez bycia wyśledzonym przez Ministerstwo. Przed tym ograniczał czary do absolutnego minimum - wykorzystywał je przede wszystkim do warzenia eliksirów i zacierania za sobą śladów. Ostatnie dwa lata były dla niego o wiele cięższe niż czas, w którym poszukiwał horkruksów. Może dlatego, że tym razem u jego boku nie stali przyjaciele i nie istniał już morderczy maniak, czający się za rogiem, który motywowałby go do walki. Dawniej robił to wszystko dla ludzi, którzy żyli w strachu oraz dla tych, co umarli, wierząc, że Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył ich pomści. W sumie sam nie wiedział, o co obecnie walczy. Był zmęczony. Chciał po prostu pogodzić się z przeszłością i zacząć nowe życie, tak jak marzył, będąc jeszcze w Hogwarcie.

Z pomocą magii zmienił swoje ubranie w parę szortów i ułożył się do snu. Jak zawsze nie mógł liczyć na spokojną noc. W jego głowie pojawiały się obrazy wojny - puste oczy przyjaciół, wykrzywione zwłoki, płonący żywcem ludzie, błagający o pomoc… I ten sam finał, czerwone ślepia patrzące na niego z rozbawieniem. Śmiech Voldemorta rozbrzmiewał w każdym kącie jego umysłu, aż w końcu stał się częścią jego samego. Tym razem to on zabijał i torturował. Poczucie władzy dodawało mu energii, motywowało, by iść dalej, nie zważając na to, że nieopodal jego stóp ginęło kolejne dziecko. Chociaż nie czuł swądu rozkładających się szczątek, smród wydawał się wokół niego unosić niczym mgła. Obraz rozmazywał się, zanikał powoli, lecz zanim kompletnie zgasł, upewnił się, że horror na zawsze wyryje się w jego wyobraźni…

Poderwał się do góry, dysząc ciężko, czując, jak krople potu spływają mu po skroni. Harry był przyzwyczajony do koszmarów, lecz od kiedy wrócił do Europy, wszystko zdawało się wyglądać o wiele gorzej. Wiedząc, że nie zazna już tej nocy spokoju, wstał i udał się do kuchni.

\- Ciężko zasnąć w nowym miejscu? - Usłyszał znajomy głos.

\- Obecnie każde miejsce zdaje się nowe… - mruknął, siadając przy stole obok Snape'a. Ten prychnął cicho i wziął kolejny łyk herbaty, spoglądając w okno.

Z pewnością byli na jakimś pustkowiu, gdyż z daleka nie widać było żadnego źródła światła, a gwiazdy lśniły niebywale mocno.

\- Nie wiem, gdzie jesteśmy - powiedział Snape, jakby czytał w jego myślach. - To jedna z kwater awaryjnych Albusa. Wiem tylko, że to teren górzysty i zazwyczaj jest tu raczej chłodno.

Harry przytaknął, ale się nie odezwał. Sen nie przyniósł mu żadnego ukojenia, czuł się bardziej zmęczony niż przed położeniem się. Nie chciał jednak zostawać sam, dlatego siedział w chłodnej kuchni, próbując opanować drżenie nóg i ramion tylko po to, by jeszcze chwilę pocieszać się obecnością drugiej osoby.

Kto by pomyślał, że Harry Potter dobrowolnie szukać będzie towarzystwa znienawidzonego nauczyciela? Zaśmiał się i tym samym skupił na sobie uwagę Snape'a.

\- Podzielisz się żartem?

\- Pozwolisz, że zachowam tę myśl dla siebie - odparł Harry, starając się bezskutecznie ukryć swoje rozbawienie.

\- Od kiedy stałeś się taki bezczelny, Potter?

\- Od kiedy zrozumiałem, że życie jest za krótkie, by próbować wszystkich zadowolić.

Odpowiedź zaskoczyła Snape'a, który uniósł wyzywająco brew i pokręcił głową, nie mogąc dłużej powstrzymać unoszącego się kącika ust. Nie wierzył, że on i Potter siedzą tutaj, pośrodku kompletnego nigdzie, gaworząc w nocy niczym dwaj starzy znajomi. A już miał nadzieję, że Azkaban mu nie zaszkodził. Jak widać, symptomy zaczęły pojawiać się z lekkim opóźnieniem. Miał tylko nadzieję, że już nic nowego nie odkryje.

\- Nie, no nie, no kurwa nie wierzę! - Usłyszał z samego rana jęczenie byłego ucznia. Wszedł do salonu, by dowiedzieć się, co spowodowało u Pottera taki nastrój, być może będzie mógł to potem wykorzystać… - Co za pieprzeni kretyni! - Tylko dzięki swojemu wyjątkowemu refleksowi udało mu się złapać lecącą w jego stronę gazetę. Miał ochotę warknąć na palącego się ze złości idiotę, ale jego uwagę przykuła pierwsza strona Proroka Codziennego.

MORDERCZYNI NA WOLNOŚCI

Celena Jones poszukiwana przez wszystkie oddziały angielskich aurorów.

\- Celena? Celena?! Co za idiota napisał ten artykuł? Mówiłem wyraźnie, że mam na imię Selena. Nosz do cholery jasnej, czy tylko jako Harry Potter mogę mieć pewność, że napiszą moje imię bez błędu?

Snape jeszcze przez chwilę w spokoju przyglądał się sfrustrowanemu czarodziejowi, który obecnie chodził po pokoju, mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jakiś artykuł o nieistniejącej osobie, którą stworzyłeś, by mnie wyciągnąć z Azkabanu, wzbudził w tobie tak… intensywne emocje? - Sam nie wiedział, czemu w ogóle zaczął tę rozmowę. Mimo wszystko był naprawdę bardzo… ciekawy.

\- Spędziłem w tych cholernych szpilkach dwie, pieprzone, godziny. Użerałem się z niewygodną jak diabli spódnicą, w której ledwo mogłem się ruszać, wypinałem cycki niczym ostatnia ladacznica i flirtowałem z jakimś brzuchatym ochroniarzem, a oni nawet nie potrafili zapamiętać mojego imienia! Nic, kurwa, dziwnego, że kobiety codziennie narzekają na to, jacy faceci są beznadziejni. - Dysząc, patrzył w oczy Snape'a, jeszcze bardziej irytując się, gdy zobaczył, że mężczyzna kompletnie go nie rozumie. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Mężczyzna zamrugał kilka razy, po czym skwitował:

\- W takim wypadku, Potter, zalecałbym ci jakąś terapię. Najlepiej panowania nad gniewem.

\- Pierdol się.

Zapowiadał się słoneczny dzień…

Resztę popołudnia spędzili na wzajemnym unikaniu się. Snape czytał książkę w salonie przy kominku, a Harry poszedł na spacer po zaśnieżonych polach w okolicy domku. Tuż przed zachodem słońca wrócił do kwater, skradając się do kuchni. Brzuch podczas drogi zaburczał mu kilkakrotnie, więc chciał jak najszybciej się najeść. Po chwili dało się usłyszeć ciche westchnięcie:

\- Kolacja jest na stole.

Harry podskoczył i odwrócił się gwałtownie, by zmierzyć wzrokiem byłego nauczyciela. Przemilczał kąśliwą uwagę dotyczącą „ataku z ukrycia", bo głód był jednak zdecydowanie silniejszy, niż chęć kolejnej kłótni ze Snape'em. Podszedł do stołu i usiadł, patrząc niepewnie na pokaźną górkę kanapek. Jakoś nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić Mistrza Eliksirów szykującego kanapki. Sama wizja wydawała mu się śmieszna. Chyba jeszcze było za wcześnie, by Harry ujrzał w mężczyźnie zwykłego człowieka. W końcu, który uczeń potrafi sobie wyobrazić swojego nauczyciela jako równego sobie? Jakby wyglądała McGonagall, robiąc zwyczajne, ludzkie czynności jak prasowanie czy gotowanie? A Dumbledore? Oni wszyscy posługiwali się magią przy każdej możliwej okazji, byłoby dziwnie doświadczyć czegoś tak prostego i nieskomplikowanego w ich wykonaniu…

Harry tak się zamyślił, że nie spostrzegł Snape'a zwężającego oczy i tworzącego w głowie swoje własne teorie.

\- Nie zatrułem ich, jeśli o to chodzi.

Odwrócił się do stojącego w kącie nietop... mężczyzny.

\- Może i tobie nie ufam, ale wątpię, byś chciał mnie zabić. Po prostu... - przerwał, obawiając się, że go urazi.

\- Co? - sapnął Snape i Harry nagle już się nie przejmował uczuciami tego wstrętnego, chamskiego…

\- Myślałem o tym, jak wyglądasz, gdy robisz kanapki - odparł. I dopiero gdy usłyszał na głos swoje myśli, zrozumiał jak głupie one były. Ta realizacja musiała w jakimś stopniu ujawnić się na jego twarzy.

\- Pytałbym dalej, ale mam przeczucie, że naprawdę nie chcę wiedzieć, co się dzisiaj, a właściwie to kiedykolwiek, dzieje w twojej głowie, Potter - mówiąc to, wstał z fotela i poszedł do sypialni, mrucząc pod nosem ciche „dobranoc".

Ta noc była wyjątkowo ciężka. Koszmary nie dawały mu spokoju i chociaż trzy razy próbował zasnąć, lecz za każdym razem budził się z krzykiem. Gdyby nie zaklęcie wyciszające, Snape, by go chyba zabił. Wyszedł z sypialni, mając nadzieję, że procenty zrobią swoje. Na całe szczęście salon był pusty. Usiadł wygodnie w fotelu, otwierając butelkę drogiego burbona. Nawet nie wiedział, ile szklanek opróżnił. Mimo wysokiego już stanu upojenia, sen dalej nie chciał nadejść…

\- Potter? - usłyszał, lecz nie miał siły podnieść głowy znad tego wspaniałego, złotego trunku… - Kolejna zła noc?

Te głosy… Mogłyby dać mu już spokój. Może jeśli będzie ignorować…

\- Potter!

Nie. Jak widać, ignorowanie problemu nie sprawiało, że ten sam znikał.

\- Zostawcie mnie w spokoju - wymamrotał. Chciał dokończyć drinka, jednak jakaś bezczelna i okrutna dłoń wyrwała mu szklankę spomiędzy palców, wyduszając z niego jęk sprzeciwu.

\- Kiedy już myślałem, że nie możesz być bardziej żałosny…

\- Jestem żałosny - przerwał mu Harry, bujając się lekko w fotelu. - Dałem im wszystkim zginąć, a oni są mi wdzięczni... To ma być kara? To kara, tak?

Młody czarodziej mamrotał jeszcze jakiś czas pod nosem, a Snape ledwie go rozumiał. Westchnął i szturchnął go parę razy nogą, jakoś nie mogąc się zdobyć na bardziej współczujące zachowanie.

\- Chyba pora spać, jest dopiero trzecia w nocy. Chodź, Potter.

\- Nie! - Harry zaczął kręcić głową, zasłaniając uszy dłońmi. - Nie, nie mogę iść spać. Nie chcę spać.

Myśl o śnie jak widać, powodowała w nim dziwny atak paniki. Snape nie miał pojęcia, że Potter był tak zdruzgotany po wojnie. Fakt, wiedział, że stracił wielu przyjaciół i wojna odbiła na nim dość mocno swoje piętno, ale zawsze wydawał się radzić sobie ze stratą… Teraz widział, jak bardzo się mylił. Jak mogło go to dziwić? Przez dwa lata nie miał z kim porozmawiać, zapewne negował wszystkie wydarzenia z ostatniej bitwy, przypominały mu się tylko w koszmarach. Tak… Snape dobrze wiedział, jak traumatyczne przeżycia potrafią męczyć człowieka. Czasami zapominało mu się jednak, ile Potter ma lat. Nikt w tym wieku nie powinien być skazany na takie cierpienie. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że takie zachowanie najzwyczajniej w świecie go denerwowało.

\- Chodź, dam ci Eliksir Bezsennego Snu - powiedział, próbując zachować spokój i pomagając mu wstać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Będę wdzięczna za komentarze, podzielcie się swoją opinią, będę je brała pod uwagę przy tworzeniu kolejnych rozdziałów i fików. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie cytaty w tym fanfiku są z utworu Mika "Heroes".  
> Harry otrzymał rzekomą informację o wypadku córki przez pewien rodzaj pagera, którego używają adwokaci w świecie magicznym. Uznałam, że takie zawody jak adwokaci czy lekarze powinni posiadać jakiś szybki sposób komunikacji w *nagłych wypadkach*.


End file.
